All Is Calm
by bellaa95
Summary: Based on the finale sneak peek photos. Paige comes over to help Emily with the decorations. Paily fluff with some smut.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **So this story is based off the sneak peek photos for the finale. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think! I don't own Pretty Little Liars.  
**

It was a cold day in Rosewood, and it looked as if it might snow later. The sun shown but did little to give any warmth. Despite the bitter chill in the air, everyone in town was in a particularly cheerful mood due to the Christmas season. Emily Fields was one of them. Not only did she love Christmas, but she had recently reconciled with Paige and she was coming over to help her set up the Christmas decorations. Her mother was away visiting her father until Monday, and they had the house to themselves. She had plans, big plans, and she couldn't wait for Paige to come.

She was standing by the window when she saw Paige ride up to the house on her bicycle. She shook her head as Paige climbed off, blowing on her hands to keep them warm. Only Paige would ride her bicycle around in December.

She opened the door, smiling as Paige walked in, wearing jeans, a blue sweater, and an unbuttoned coat. She greeted her with a kiss, her lips cold from the early winter air.

"Babe, you're freezing," she remarked as Paige pulled off her coat.

"I know. I rode my bike," she replied. "So, where are the decorations?"

"The garage. Are you sure you don't want some hot chocolate first or something?"

"That's sweet of you Em, but I think we'll be needing it more after."

Emily smiled, leaning in to kiss her again. She was glad she had Paige to help; she had a garage full of decorations and it would go much faster with her here. She had promised her mother everything would be set up when she got back from Texas. Usually Emily and her father would set them up, but she was sure this year would be just as much fun since Paige was here with her.

They dragged the boxes from the garage and out to the front yard. Emily found it far more enjoyable to watch Paige set up the decorations rather than actually do it herself, although she didn't say so. The way she moved, the way she bit her lip when she was concentrating. She just smiled as Paige peered down at her from the balcony, a grin on her beautiful face.

"You have a lot of decorations," she remarked. Emily grinned.

"Yeah. We do. But, it only makes your reward that much bigger when we're done."

Paige's grin grew even bigger. That sounded promising.

"Em! Hi!"

Turning, she saw Hanna and Caleb coming towards her. She smiled when she saw the blonde's coat slung over her arm, wondering why she had even bothered bringing it.

"Hey, guys."

"Where's Paige?" Caleb asked, looking around.

"Balcony," Emily replied, gesturing to Paige hanging garland around the railing.

"There's Paigey!" Hanna exclaimed, and Paige looked at them, her cheeks pink.

"Em! You told her about that?"

"She read my texts," Emily replied, shrugging.

"Which ones?" she exclaimed.

"Do you send dirty texts to her, Paigey?"

"Shut up, Caleb."

"Anyway, we just stopped by to heckle you," Hanna continued. "The house looks great, though. I'm impressed."

"Heckle. That's a big word, Han," Emily teased. Hanna beamed, completely missing Emily's jab at her.

"I know."

"We'll let you get back to work," Caleb told them, putting his arm around Hanna. "See you, Paigey."

"I hate you."

Emily laughed, looking up at her girlfriend as her friends walked away. Paige was scowling, and she looked absolutely adorable.

"Sorry," she told her. "The house does look great."

Paige smiled, shaking her head. Emily knew she didn't really care that much, although the guys would tease her about it when Caleb inevitably told them. But as for right now, Emily was sure she freezing, although she would never admit it. It was time to coax her inside.

"I think we've done enough," she announced. "It's getting late, anyway. What do you say we go in and we can make some dinner?"

"Are you sure, Em? I can put up some more garland if you want."

"Paige, the house looks beautiful. Come on, I don't want you to get frost bite."

Paige nodded and disappeared inside. Emily went in through the front door, noticing it was beginning to snow. It added to the romance, and she thought maybe later they could make hot chocolate and watch the snow fall together.

"I am pretty hungry," Paige admitted as she came down the stairs. "Cold, too."

"I was thinking grilled cheese and tomato soup," Emily replied. She looked Paige's body up and down, admiring how nicely her sweater and blue jeans fit her slender body. Paige noticed and gave her a knowing smirk.

"Sounds good. Are you sure your mom isn't going to come walking in?"

"Paige, she's out of state until Monday. We're good."

"Just making sure," Paige replied, trying and failing to sound casual. "In case…. you know."

"I do."

After dinner they moved to the living room to watch the snow fall. They turned off the lights, having only the lights from the Christmas tree and the fire to illuminate the room. Emily made hot chocolate and they huddled together under the blankets, watching the peaceful scene outside. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this relaxed. She wasn't worried about anything, not about A or Lieutenant Tanner or anything else. For the moment she felt like a normal teenager in love.

"This is perfect," Paige remarked softly as she pulled Emily in closer to her. She kissed her, tasting hot chocolate on her lips. "Just the two of us."

"It is," Emily agreed.

"You know what I've always wanted to do?" Paige asked quietly, and Emily could see her blushing in the dim light the Christmas tree was giving off.

"What?" she asked as Paige's hands slid under her shirt.

"Make love in front of a fireplace," she whispered, nibbling on Emily's ear. "That would be so romantic."

"Well," Emily started, glancing at the fire crackling on the other side of the room. "Why don't we make that happen?"

And only moments later Paige was on top of her in front of the fireplace, kissing her neck. Emily sighed and closed her eyes as she felt Paige rub at her crotch through her jeans. She was already really aroused and wanted Paige to get on with pleasuring her, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. Paige was in the mood to take it slow, and sure enough she was lightly kissing down her neck, teasingly running her fingers to her underwear line. There was nothing to do but just lie back and enjoy.

After a minute of fully clothed kissing, Paige was finally ready to undress her. Emily eagerly helped, practically ripping her jeans off as Paige gently lifted her shirt over her head. She chuckled as Emily laid back down, now fully naked and clearly ready.

"Someone's excited," she cooed, dragging her fingers through Emily's wet folds. She groaned and closed her eyes, feeling Paige's lips on her neck again. But this time it was with a purpose. She felt hot breath trailing down to her breasts, where she paid each one proper attention. Emily was practically begging her to get on with it when she finally felt warm lips pressing into her center. She moaned as Paige gently kissed her clit, holding her hair with the hand that wasn't scratching at the rug. Paige moved to licking up and down her wet slit, coaxing loud moans of pleasure from Emily as she lay on the floor, her back arching.

"Paige…. God baby, yes…."

Paige went back to her clit, licking and sucking it expertly. Emily was crying out more desperately now, her hips bucking. She was close and it wouldn't be much longer before she came. Paige focused on driving her over the edge, sucking her clit steadily. Sure enough, it was only moments later before she came, crying out loudly in her pleasure. Paige brought her down gently before kissing her way back up to her mouth. She grinned triumphantly at the panting girl under her.

"You liked that, huh?"

"Umf," Emily agreed. "You are so fucking good."

"You know you say that after we have sex almost every time?"

"Well, it's true."

Before Paige could respond, Emily captured her in a kiss, pulling her in closer. Emily's hands crept under Paige's sweater, tugging at it until Paige got the message and pulled it off. She was undressed slowly and when she was fully naked Emily just laid there watching her, a smile tugging at her lips as Paige looked at her with a bewildered expression on her face.

"What?"

"Just admiring how beautiful you are," Emily replied, reaching out to touch her cheek. "I guess you want a turn now, huh?" She slowly stroked Paige's firm stomach, watching as the other girl licked her lips.

"Uh," she replied, losing all train of thought as Emily cupped her breasts in her hands. Gentle fingers ran over her nipples, sending a shiver through her. Emily knew how sensitive Paige's breasts were, and she always made sure to spend time on them before moving on to where she was needed most.

"Well, come here then," she told her, and Paige wasted no time in straddling her face and positioning herself over her girlfriend's mouth. She let out a moan as Emily's tongue pressed against her clit, reaching out for something to hold on to. Emily held Paige's hips to support her as she licked at the wetness between her legs, loving every perfect sound that left Paige's mouth. When they had first started having sex Paige had been nervous; Emily had had to convince her that she wanted to see her lose control. Now Paige held nothing back and she loved it.

"Emily, yes…. fuck that feels good."

Emily loved the way Paige cursed when they had sex. To everyone else she seemed proper, maybe even shy. But when she was with Emily she would come undone, and it was beautiful.

Paige's head was tilted back as she grew closer to climax, her sounds of pleasure growing louder and more urgent. Emily held her steady as she worked her tongue against her clit, knowing she would come at any moment. Her legs were shaking and a sound of pure ecstasy left her lips as she came, nearly collapsing on Emily as she did. When she was finished Emily helped her slide down, and they lay together in front of the fire, gasping for breath.

"That was just as amazing as I thought it would be," Paige whispered, squeezing Emily's hand.

"It was," Emily agreed, gazing at the perfect girl lying on top of her. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"We should sleep down here," Emily suggested. "In front of the fire. It will be cozy."

"Yeah," Paige agreed, smiling at the look of surprise on Emily's face as she slid two fingers into her center. "But let's not sleep just yet."

"Okay," Emily whispered, taking a moment to recover. When she did she followed Paige's example, thrusting two fingers inside of her. Paige moaned. "You're beautiful. I can never tell you enough."

"Oh, Em… you are, too….. right there, baby."

They moved inside each other as fast as they could, furiously working to drive each other over the edge. Their cries mingled together in the room and only moments later they were falling at the same time, holding each other as they rode out their pleasure. Emily sighed as she pulled Paige down beside her, draping the quilt from the couch over them.

"Hey," she whispered, pulling Paige closer. Paige giggled.

"Hey."

"Tonight was just how I hoped."

"Yeah," she agreed. "That was some reward. I can't wait until Halloween."

"I'm sure," Emily replied, kissing her. "You deserve the best."

"As long as I have you, I have it."

"That's sweet, Paige. Thank you."

Paige snuggled against her, closing her eyes. Emily watched her, just taking in how beautiful she was. She absentmindedly traced her cheek, wondering how she had ever gotten along without her. The girl truly was her other half, and even though she had made some bad decisions when figuring that out, she had. And that was what mattered.

It took her a minute to realize Paige had fallen asleep, but her even breathing confirmed it. She smiled and kissed her forehead, drifting off to sleep with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This story takes place at the Christmas dance in the upcoming Christmas episode. Also Trigger Warning for mentions of self-harm and talk of suicide. **

Emily smiled at the mirror, content with her appearance. Paige would be here any moment to take her to Rosewood's annual Christmas ball, and she couldn't wait. She had spent hours getting ready, obsessing over her hair, dress, and makeup. She was still working to show Paige how much she loved her, and she wanted every detail to be perfect. Since Paige had forgiven her so quickly and she was still feeling guilty for the way she had treated her, she had put herself on probation. It made her feel a little less shitty for how insensitive she had been to Paige's feelings.

Spencer and Toby were picking them up and they were driving over together. Later, after the ball, Emily was going back with Paige to her house, where they were going to spend a perfect night together. She had told her mother she was sleeping over at Spencer's.

The doorbell rang. She grinned before racing down the stairs, opening the door to reveal Paige standing there, dressed in a crisp new suit. Emily wasn't sure whose mouth dropped open more at the sight of the other, but she knew they both had the same thought on her mind as Paige stepped inside, awkwardly clearing her throat.

"Uh," she sputtered. "You….. you look….. wow."

"You don't look too bad yourself," Emily replied, pulling her in for a kiss. "Spencer and Toby should be here soon."

"I have a surprise," Paige replied, sounding smooth. Emily looked at her, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh?"

"Yup."

"Are you going to tell me?" she asked, frowning. She was surprised when Paige smirked, showing no sign of giving in. Paige always gave her what she wanted. "Paige!"

"Have patience, Em," she replied. "It's worth waiting for."

Emily crossed her arms, pouting. She was ready to plead more when Spencer knocked on the door.

"Let's go before all the seats are taken," she told them impatiently, not bothering with greetings. Typical Spencer.

They followed her out to the car, where Toby was waiting in the driver's seat. He smirked at Paige as she got in behind him.

"Nice outfit."

"Thank you."

"You both look great," Spencer agreed. "Toby, let's go!"

"Relax, Spence," he soothed as the two girls in the backseat giggled. "Tonight is going to be fun."

Emily had already turned her attention back to Paige, giving her the biggest puppy dog eyes she could manage. Paige just smiled and kissed her.

When they arrived they found Aria, Ezra, Caleb, and Hanna. Emily was excited to see her friends and briefly forgot about Paige's surprise.

"You look so hot in a suit," Hanna told Paige. "Watch out, Em."

"Hey," Caleb protested as Emily laughed.

"Em doesn't have anything to worry about," Paige replied. Emily beamed.

"That's right."

"You know, you and Spencer remind me of each other," Hanna continued. "Maybe that's why you didn't get along at first."

"What? I'm not that high strung," Paige replied defensively. Spencer looked at her.

"Excuse me? Don't sound so offended."

"Actually, you are a little," Aria replied. Paige scowled and Emily leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"It's okay, babe."

"Babe," Caleb echoed, smirking at the pet name Emily had used. "She calls Paigey babe."

"Stop," she whined. "Hanna, you have a big mouth."

"So I've heard," she replied, smirking. Emily groaned.

"Ew!"

"What? I don't complain when you talk about eating pu-."

"Hanna!" Spencer exclaimed. Emily's cheeks were pink and Paige looked as if she was hoping the floor would swallow her whole. Toby and Caleb were hysterically laughing, while Ezra just looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," Emily whispered. Paige chuckled.

"It's okay," she assured her, kissing her. "Would you like to dance?"

"Of course," she replied, and she followed her out to the dance floor. The whole night really was beautiful. The decorations, the music. And of course, Paige. "I love you," she whispered as they began to sway to the music. Paige smiled.

"I love you, too," she replied, and pulled her girlfriend right up against her. Emily's eyes widened when she felt the bulge in Paige's center. She looked at her in surprise and Paige's grin told her she was right. She was wearing their strap-on underneath her suit.

"Paige!" she exclaimed, unable to hide her approval.

"Shh!"

"Sorry. But…. wow. That's quite a surprise."

"You mentioned it the other day," Paige reminded her.

"I know. But I didn't think it would happen."

"Baby, you always get everything you want from me," she told her softly. From the table she could see Toby making the motion as if he was cracking a whip, smiling at her.

"That is very sweet of you," Emily told her, leaning in closer. "But it's only making it harder not to tear your suit off."

"Uh," Paige replied, and Emily smirked.

"Exactly. Just wait until we get back to your house."

They managed to stay and socialize for another two hours. Both of their minds were elsewhere and they were relieved when Spencer announced they were ready to go. They were dropped off at Paige's as promised and wasted no time in racing upstairs to her room.

"Did you have fun?" she asked softly as Paige stepped closer. The other girl nodded, placing her hands on Emily's waist.

"Oh, yes."

"I kept thinking about you… and the toy….."

Paige groaned as Emily pressed a hand into her center, causing the toy to move against her clit. She was sure she couldn't wait any longer. She gently pushed Emily down on the bed and pulled her dress over her head, freeing her perfect breasts. She caressed them as the girl moaned, grinding herself against Paige's center. Paige groaned, yanking Emily's underwear off.

"Fuck."

Paige ran her fingers over Emily's swollen clit. She gasped, her hips jumping.

"You're so wet," Paige groaned. "So fucking wet."

Emily moaned in response, opening her legs. Paige got the hint.

"Babe, please." She rubbed her clit, desperate for any kind of pleasure although she would prefer it coming from Paige. Her beautiful, loving girlfriend.

"Patience, Em," she whispered, kissing Emily's neck. "I don't want to rush this."

And she wasn't kidding. When Paige was in the mood to take it slow she moved at snail's pace, and although it was torturous, she had to admit she enjoyed it at the same time. Sometimes she was even glad to have Paige insist they go slow; if it was up to her every time they had sex it would be over in mere minutes. She was impatient, but she liked it to last. One of the many reasons she and Paige made such a great team.

"You feel so good," Emily moaned as Paige sucked on her neck. "Fuck."

"Just wait," Paige replied smugly, rubbing the toy into Emily's wet center. Just that action left a wet patch on Paige's pants, and she figured it was time to give her girl what she wanted.

"I have been," she whined, not ashamed to beg. Since she had seen Paige it had been a struggle to keep her hands to herself. Finding out she was wearing the strap-on only made it worse. "Please."

"Okay, baby, okay," Paige soothed, taking her top off. "Calm down."

Emily waited rather impatiently while Paige undressed. She kicked her pants off and removed her underwear, allowing the strap-on to spring free. Emily felt a whole other wave of arousal course through her as Paige positioned herself at her wet entrance.

"Oh, God," she moaned as Paige slid the strap-on up and down her wet slit to lubricate it. "Oh…. fuck."

"I'm not even in yet," Paige chuckled, amused by Emily's eagerness. Although she knew if the situation was reversed she would be doing the same thing; something about the toy made them both crazy.

"Fix it," Emily pouted. Paige smiled and kissed her reassuringly.

"Don't worry, baby. I'm going to take care of you."

Emily seemed satisfied with that and laid back, opening her legs wider for Paige. She let out a groan as she felt the toy slide into her, half from pleasure and half from relief. Paige began to pump in and out of her, going as slow as she possibly could. It felt really good, but Emily knew she would need more than that painfully slow pace to climax.

"Could you go any slower?" she whined, although she was mostly teasing. Paige smirked and stopped altogether.

"Sure."

"Paige!"

"Relax, Em," she replied, picking up her previous movements. "Have I ever left you unsatisfied?"

"No."

"Then what makes you think I would now?"

Emily knew she wouldn't. She was just impatient, and Paige was enjoying it.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Paige asked, watching the toy slip in and out of Emily's wet center.

"Uh huh," she replied, looking up at Paige.

"Well, I suppose we can speed things up a bit."

Emily moaned in relief as Paige began to thrust faster. Her girlfriend let out her own moan of pleasure as the base pressed perfectly into her clit. Emily tried to keep her eyes open so she could watch Paige, but her own pleasure was overwhelming her. She was already extremely worked up.

"Oh," she groaned, sensation after sensation coming over her. "That feels so fucking good."

Paige smiled triumphantly. Emily knew that Paige knew exactly where to thrust and she was holding off on purpose. Which was okay with her, for the moment at least.

"Paige…."

Paige thrust even faster, finally giving Emily the friction she needed. And just like that she thrust into her pleasure spot and Emily's hips jumped, a loud shout of approval echoing off the walls. Her cried immediately became louder, her nails scratching down Paige's back. But Paige didn't mind. Instead she thrust harder, faster, losing all rhythm until Emily came, screaming in her pleasure. Paige came too, part from the pressure on her clit but mostly from watching Emily. The girl was so perfect.

"Shit," Emily gasped when she could finally talk again. "That was… wow."

"I know," Paige chuckled. Emily pulled her in closer, kissing her. Paige sighed happily as she collapsed beside her.

"Tonight was amazing."

"Yes," Emily agreed, stroking Paige's bare hip. "And we're not done yet. Take that off."

Paige quickly did as she was told. Emily threw the strap-on to the ground and climbed between Paige's legs, kissing her softly. Paige moaned as she felt Emily's hands on her breasts, stroking and squeezing in just the right way. Emily didn't spend too much time there and kissed her way down to where she was needed most, sighing contently when she was met with Paige's scent. She began to kiss her lightly, occasionally dipping her tongue down to her wet opening. Paige groaned above her, grasping Emily's hair.

"I love you, Paige," she whispered into her center. Paige groaned.

"Oh, shit…. I love you," she gasped. "That feels so good."

Emily went back to pleasuring her, kissing all over before returning to her clit. She sucked the swollen nub expertly, her girlfriend's groans turning to shouts.

"Emily! Holy fuck, Em….."

She came, arching her back off the bed . Emily brought her down gently, moving up to look down at her with eyes full of love.

"You're beautiful," Emily told her. Paige smiled, catching her breath.

"You are, too."

"Tonight was perfect," she replied as she laid down next to her. She sighed happily, pulling Paige into her arms.

"It was," she agreed, but her expression had turned serious. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course," she replied, looking at her anxiously. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. But, Spencer mentioned you've been beating yourself up over what happened between us. Em, I never blamed you. Please, forgive yourself."

"I was a total bitch, Paige. Since you aren't angry I'm doing it for you."

Paige shook her head, kissing her gently. She knew what it was like to hold onto guilt for a mistake.

"Em… please. For me, let it go."

Emily looked at her. Paige smiled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"You know, not too long ago there was this girl who did something really awful to the woman she loved. But the woman she loved forgave her because she understood that she was scared. We all deserve a second chance, Emily. Sometimes we make bad choices, but we all need someone to forgive us and help pick us up when we fall."

"I am so fucking lucky," Emily whispered.

"No, I'm the one who's lucky. Because if it weren't for you…. I probably wouldn't be here."

Emily raised her eyebrows. Paige sighed.

"After I dunked you in the pool. I was going….. the night I went to your house to apologize. I was sure you hated me and I couldn't bear that so I was going to kill myself that night. But when you said you didn't hate me…... you saved my life with just that one sentence. I hope you know that."

"Oh, Paige," Emily whispered, tears dripping down her cheeks. She pulled her in close, the thought of losing her too much. "I love you so much. Nothing will ever change that."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you," Paige replied. "It's okay."

"I get it," she told her, smiling.

"Good."

"So, what do you say we officially have a fresh start?"

"Sounds good to me."


End file.
